


It Was An Accident

by Femboybree (Mari_dez)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Falling in Lust, Idiots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_dez/pseuds/Femboybree
Summary: Shiro may or may not be falling for Lance. Either way—It was an accident.





	It Was An Accident

“Bend your knees more.”

 

Sweat was dripping down Lance’s back as he did his best to follow Shiro’s instructions. Lance wished he could remember why he felt the need to volunteer when Shiro asked for a sparring partner. Especially when he knew this would happen. He’d get pushed to his limits and rarely find himself coming out on top. Lance did however, find himself on his ass after Shiro shoved his chest so fast he did not even see the man’s hand coming towards him. Panting on the training room floor Lance gasped out “Geez Shiro, do you mind giving me some room to freakin breath?” 

 

Shiro chuckled, “I doubt the Galra will give you room to breathe lance. Come on, let’s go again.” He held out his prosthetic hand to help Lance to his feet. Lance grabbed his forearm with only a moment’s hesitation. Leave it to Shiro to remind him exactly why he subjected himself to the sweaty torture every once in a while. Lance had to get better--he refused to be the weak link of Voltron. 

 

“Okay let’s do this! I won’t let you knock me down this time shiro!”

 

Shiro smirked, “Show me.” 

 

They stood a few feet apart watching each other’s every movement. Lance was still breathing harshly from the last round but his eyebrows were pinched in determination. Shiro was the first to move--throwing a right hook right at Lance’s head. Lance was ready and leaned to his right doing his best to keep a distance between them. He knew the moment Shiro got a hand on him the fight would be over. Shiro followed his retreat without hesitation and reached out with his left hand to grab at Lance’s wrist. Lance swiped his arm out the way but that left his face open to attack and Shiro took advantage of that. Lance saw the fist coming out of the corner of his eye and ducked quickly out of the way. Shiro nodded, “That’s it Lance. Good footwork.” Lance wondered how Shiro could talk calmly and fight gracefully at the same time.

 

Most of their sparring sessions consisted of Lance dodging Shiro’s attacks while desperately looking for an opening in the older man’s stance. Lance has learned that the only way to find an opening was by fighting dirty which surprisingly Shiro encouraged. Apparently everyone fights dirty in war. Lance was fast and flexible so he used that to his advantage. Shiro’s attacks were coming at a faster pace now. He was obviously trying to pressure Lance into attacking. 

 

Shiro threw a feint at Lance’s head and when he covered his face Shiro landed a blow to Lance’s stomach knocking the air out of his lungs. Despite the stinging pain Lance took the opportunity to grab Shiro’s wrist and he put all his weight into pulling Shiro forward  in order to throw his center of gravity off. Shiro leaned forward just enough for Lance to be able to grab the back of his shirt and bring the hem of it over Shiro’s head. That served as a decent enough distraction for Lance to swipe Shiro’s feet out from under him. 

 

Shiro landed on his hands and knees with the back of his shirt still over his eyes and a smile on his face. He was on the floor breathless with laughter, “Lance…you are a...brat!” Lance was sweating buckets and grinning. Happy even if he didn’t get Shiro completely down and it had taken him twice as long as it does Shiro to win. Shiro righted his shirt and got up slowly, “you are moving a lot better. You are are almost too quick on your feet.”

 

Lance scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile, “Only because you spend time sparring with me.” Lance reached for the water packs grabbing one for Shiro too. “Thank you for doing this Shiro. It helps.”

 

Shiro took the water with gratitude and reached up to put a heavy hand on Lance’s head, ruffling his hair for a moment, “You’re the one that puts in all the hard work. Why don’t you hit the showers and rest for the rest of the day. We’ve got a big mission ahead of us tomorrow.”

 

Lance nodded, “You get some rest too bossman. You work too hard. There’s no way you’ve been getting enough beauty sleep.” With a breathless chuckle and a wink Lance grabbed his towel and left the training area leaving Shiro alone and smiling softly. Shiro shook his head and headed back to his room for a shower and a nap. He wondered if Lance ever noticed the way he mothered everyone--even his elders. It was….endearing. 

  
***  
  
  


He was on the floor breathless with laughter “Lance...you are a...brat!”

 

Lance was sweating buckets and smirked down at Shiro, “trust me, you haven’t seen just how bratty I can be.” He held out his hand to Shiro but instead of helping him up he laced his fingers in between Shiro’s. He then brought the hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly. 

 

Shiro’s voice was stuck in his throat. Still on his knees looking up into those gorgeous blue eyes he vaguely wondered when did Lance become so breathtaking? 

 

It felt like ages before Lance whispered, “Do you want me Daddy?” His lips brushed Shiro’s knuckles as he muttered that filthy question. Not a hint of embarrassment on his face.

 

Shiro however, felt warmth spread to his cheeks and his stomach. He couldn’t stop the quiet and desperate “yes” from leaving his mouth. In a split moment he was on his feet and pressed up against Lance both hands on his trim waist. He marveled at how his fingers almost touched. Lance looked up at him with eyes wide and lips gently parted. Shiro leaned down slowly, “I want you more than anything.” 

 

Lance rose onto his toes, his lips a hair’s width away from Shiro’s, and he smirked, “Show me.” 

  
***  
  


Shiro woke with a start. He would need a cold shower to start his day. “Fuck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent. I’m sorry.


End file.
